Saem (sulay-joonxing)
by bibble-ie
Summary: It's Sulay:D
1. Chapter 1

**SAEM**

 **Cast : Kim Joonmyun**

 **Zhang Yixing (GS)**

 **Other Cast : Oh Sehun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Kim Jongdae**

 **Kim Minseok (GS)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **Lu Han (GS)**

 **Hye Mi (OC)**

 **Genre : School-life, Romance, Drama, dll.(?)**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **TYPO ADALAH SEBAGIAN DARI SENI(?)**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di ramainya kota Seoul terdapat sebuah sekolah yang sangat terkenal, karena semua murid di sana merupakan anak dari seseorang yang terpandang di Seoul dan jangan tanyakan mereka pasti sangat pintar. Di depan terpampang dengan jelas papan bertuliskan "SM High School".

Di halaman depan sekolah, seorang yeoja keluar dari mobil mewah dengan seorang _ahjussi_ berpakaian rapi dan memakai kacamata hitam yang membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

Setelah yeoja itu berjalan memasuki sekolah, _ahjussi_ itu membungkuk dan menjalankan mobilnya pergi. Yeoja itu terlihat menghembuskan nafas berat melihat pemandangan di sekelilingnya.

Terdapat banyak orang memandangnya kagum, bahkan ada yang sampai hidungnya mengeluarkan cairan merah(?). Siapa yang tidak memandangnya? Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak memandangnya karena ada seorang bidadari berjalan di depannya.

Dan siapa yang tidak kagum? Seorang gadis yang sangat sempurna -walaupun tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini- perhatikan! Kulitnya seputih susu, pasti kulitnya sangat halus. Rambut hitam panjang yang tergerai nan indah tertiup angin nakal. Ahh jangan lupakan, dimple nya yang manis di pipi kanannya.

Matanya dengan ukuran yang pas tidak bulat juga tidak sipit -walaupun seperti orang mengantuk dan saat tertawa matanya akan membentuk bulan sabit- dan juga bulu mata yang lentik. Hidungnya yang bangir dan juga mulutnya yang merah merekah, membuat semua orang ingin mencicipinya.

Juga dia adalah salah satu anak dari seseorang pengusaha yang terkaya di China -walaupun sekarang dia bersekolah di Korea Selatan- tambah satu point yang sangat penting, dia tidak memiliki seorang namjachingu. Siapa yang tidak menginginkannya?

Dia belum memiliki namjachingu karena dia belum tertarik dengan itu, katanya. Lebih baik sendiri, hidup sendiri saja sudah menyenangkan untuk apa memiliki seseorang di sampingnya dan JIKA itu malah membuatnya tambah pusing. Kira kira itulah pikirannya.

"Ohh Lay-ssi .."

"Lay-ssi kau sangat cantik ."

"Lay-ssi jadilah pacarku .."

"Lay-ssi..."

Yapp! Namanya adalah Lay -nama aslinya Zhang Yixing. Dan tadi adalah nama hitsnya dari namja pengagumnya. Apakah itu berlebihan? Sangat menurutnya. Tapi tidak untuk mereka.

Yeoja bermarga Zhang itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi fans fansnya itu. Hanya untuk formalitas, pikirnya.

PUK.

Ada seorang namja berwajah datar yang menepuk pundaknya. Sontak dia menolehkan wajahnya ke samping ke arah namja itu berada. Saat sudah mengetahui siapa orang yang menepuk pundaknya, Yixing memukul lengan namja itu halus bahkan tidak terasa sakit sama sekali.

Namja yang dipukul hanya nyengir badak(?). Ya, itu adalah Oh Sehun. Namja bermarga Oh itu adalah teman Yixing semenjak masih bayi. Mereka sudah sangat dekat bahkan seperti adik dan kakak. Sehun ini adik kelasnya Yixing di sekolah.

Oh Sehun ini juga merupakan anak dari seorang yang paling terpandang di Korea Selatan. Keluarga Zhang dan Oh sangat dekat karena Eomma mereka merupakan sahabat waktu di perguruan tinggi.

Banyak orang yang iri pada Sehun karena kedekatannya dengan Yixing-dan sebaliknya. "Noona diantar?" tanya Sehun. "Hm." jawab Yixing sambil mengangguk. "Pulanglah denganku saat pulang, aku bawa mobil." kata Sehun.

"Jinjja? Geurae." kata Yixing dengan senyuman bidadarinya itu. "Kajja ku antar ke kelas." kata Sehun sambil menarik tangan Yixing. Yixing yang terkejut karena tiba tiba Sehun menarik tangannya langsung berteriak "YA! Aku akan ke loker dulu."

"Ohh, baiklah. Ayo ke loker dulu." kata Sehun menggiring Yixing menuju loker.

Yixing membuka loker dan-

BRRAKKK

Barang barang itu, lebih tepatnya seperti kado –karena dibungkus dengan kertas kado- jatuh dari dalam loker Yixing. Yixing hanya membulatkan matanya innocent dan Sehun hanya tertawa melihat sikap noonanya itu.

"Lagi?" kata Yixing entah pada diri sendiri atau Sehun. "Sudahlah, ambil saja lagian seharusnya noona bersyukur." kata Sehun yang masih setia ada di samping Yixing.

Akhirnya mereka berdua memasukkan tas nya masing masing ke lokernya masing masing, walaupun loker Yixing sudah penuh dengan kado itu. Saat mereka sibuk mengambil buku ada seseorang dari loker sebelah yang sedang berbincang dan membuat keduanya tertarik.

"Kyungsoo-yah, apa benar Cho Sonsaengnim tidak masuk?" tanya salah satu dari gadis itu ."Bukan tidak masuk, malahan dia mengundurkan diri dari sekolah." jawab gadis manis yang dipanggil Kyungsoo .

"Jinjja? Wae? Padahal kan dia sangat tampan." tanya yeoja bernametag Baekhyun. "Molla. Tapi ada guru penggantinya kok, dia juga tak kalah tampan." jawab Kyungsoo ."Jinjja?" tanya Baekhyun semangat dan mereka meninggalkan loker sambil tertawa.

Dasar, gumam Yixing. "Noona, wae?" tanya Sehun yang melihat noonanya melamun. "Ani, apa benar Cho Sonsaengnim mengundurkan diri?" tanya Lay. "Dengar dengar sih begitu, kenapa? Apa kau akan merindukan Cho Saem?" tanya Sehun lalu terkekeh .

"Hell NO!" kata Lay ketus dan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terkekeh. Sehun pun mengejar Lay dan menuju ke kelasnya setelah mengantar Lay ke kelasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **SULAY**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelasnya sangat ramai, bahkan bel sudah berbunyi dari tadi. Di kelas tidak ada Sonsaengnim yang mengajar, kau tau kan Cho Sonsaengnim mengundurkan diri? Dan ini jadwal Cho Saem seharusnya, tapi tadi katanya ada guru pengganti, mana dia?

Tok tok tok

"Harap tenang anak anak." Kepala Sekolah masuk ke kelas dan semua murid pun duduk di tempatnya masing masing, lebih baik menghindar daripada mendapat hukuman. Benar bukan?

"Hari ini, ada seorang guru yang menggantikan Cho Sonsaengnim yang mengundurkan diri karena dia akan pindah ke luar negeri. Silahkan masuk." kata Kepala Sekolah dan seorang ahjussi atau namja -karena dia terlihat masih muda itu memasuki kelas.

Semuanya memandangnya kagum, kecuali Yixing yang sepertinya nampak tak suka. Kenapa semua orang memandangnya seperti itu, cihh, guru terlambat itu tidak pantas untuk dikagumi, pikirnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo ,choneun Kim Joonmyeon imnida. Mannaseo bangapseumnida. Tolong kerjasamanya." kata Sonsaengnim itu memperkenalkan diri. "Kim Sonsaengnim ini umurnya masih sangat muda, baru 20 tahun dan dia sudah lulus kuliah dengan nilai yang sangat baik." kata Kepala Sekolah membanggakan Sonsaengnim di sampingnya itu.

Semua yeoja yang ada di kelas pun tambah kagum pada sosok Sonsaengnim di depan mereka itu, dan lagi kecuali Yixing ."Baiklah saya akan kembali ke ruangan. Annyeonghi gaseyo." lanjut Kepala Sekolah.

Sonsaengnim itu pun membungkukkan badan. Saat Kepala Sekolah sudah keluar ada yeoja yang mengacungkan tangannya, bernametag Hye Mi. "Iya ada apa, Hye Mi ssi?" tanya Kim Saem sambil mengerutkan kening untuk melihat nametag yeoja itu agar nampak jelas.

"Emm.. apa benar Saem berumur 20 tahun?" tanya Hye Mi gugup. Dasar norak, pikir Yixing ."Iya benar, dulu saat SMA saya akselerasi. Dan saat kuliah saya menyelesaikannya dengan cepat." Jawab Kim Saem itu dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"Daebak." kata yeoja yeoja lain dan semuanya memandangnya tambah kagum. "Ya sudah, mari kita mulai pelajaran." kata Kim Sonsaengnim. Kim Sonsaengnim pun menyuruh semua murid membuka buku dan mulai menjelaskan.

Dasar, sombong sekali, pikir Yixing. Yixing dari tadi malah melamunkan hal itu. Dasar kuker!

"Hei, kau!" suara Kim Sonsaengnim membuyarkan lamunan Yixing.

 **Yixing POV**

"Hei, kau!" suara Kim Saem membuyarkan lamunanku. Apa? Siapa tadi yang dipanggil? Bukan aku, tentu bukan aku. Aku kan tidak melakukan apa apa. Untung untung, Ari Untung #plakk

Aku hanya menatap depan tanpa ekspresi, cuek terhadap hal tadi. "Hei kau! Kenapa malah melamun lagi?!" kata Kim Sonsaengnim dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi, dasar Guru gila.

Tuh kan, luarnya aja yang baik tapi dalemnya gak ada apa apa nya. Tapi tapi tapi, stop! Tatapan matanya seperti mengarah ke aku, aku?Sekali lagi, AKU.

"Yixing ah, kau dipanggil." kata Chanyeol dan menepuk pundakku dari belakang, aku tersadar. "Naega?" tanyaku polos sambil menunjuk ke arah diri ku sendiri. Semoga Chanyeol salah orang dan firasatku juga salah.

"Ne, kau! Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau!" jawab Sonsaengnim dengan suara yang makin meninggi. Yah! Kenapa aku malah dimarahi? Akibatnya semua anak di kelas menatapku.

"Hanya kau yang melamun di jamku sekarang ini!" lanjut Kim Songsaenim. Aku hanya diam, rasanya lidahku kelu .Baru sekarang aku dimarahi sama guru, apalagi yang memarahiku guru seperti ini. Uhh, sial.

"Berdiri di belakang kelas, SEKARANG!" teriak Kim Saem yang membuat semua terlonjak kaget termasuk aku. "Tap tap tapi Saem.." kata Lay terpotong. "Tidak ada tapi tapian, cepat!" teriaknya lagi.

Saat aku akan bangkit dari kursi ada suara "Tapi Saem, apa kau tak kenal siapa Lay?" Ahh akhirnya ada yang membelaku, terimakasih Tuhan dan terimakasih juga Jongdae. Yaa, tadi suara Jongdae .

"Aku tidak peduli siapa dia, entah anak guru di sini, anak direktur dan anak presiden sekalipun aku tak peduli, yang jelas dia sudah menghancurkan jam pertamaku di sini." Jawab Kim Sonsaengnim ketus. Shit! Siapa sih iblis ini, aku sudah tak tahan.

"Gwaenchana Jongdae-yah." kataku pada Jongin dengan senyum kecut dan aku langsung berjalan ke belakang menjalankan hukumanku.

Jongdae hanya tersenyum canggung .

 **.**

 **.**

 **~SULAY~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author POV**

Saat istirahat tiba, Yixing dan Sehun langsung menuju ke kantin. Sehun hanya diam saja melihat noonanya mengumpati Kim Sonsaengnim. "Kesel banget deh, hari pertama aja sudah cari masalah!" kata Yixing emosi.

Sehun hanya terkekeh mendengar perkataan Yixing. Sehun sudah mengenal Yixing dari bayi dan dia tau semua sifat Yixing. Dan ini salah satunya, Yixing sangat tidak menyukai bahkan benci dengan hal yang baru terjadi tadi.

"YA! Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Yixing cemberut yang melihat _adiknya_ malah tertawa, sekarang dia dan Sehun sudah sampai kantin. "Hahaha, kau lucu Noona. Bukankah memang kau yang salah?" Sehun malah balik bertanya dan duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan Yixing –Sehun sudah tau ceritanya karena tadi Yixing langsung cerita ke Sehun saat Sehun sampai ke kelasnya untuk mengajaknya ke kantin-

"Mana bisa?" Yixing menanggapi perkataan Sehun yang aneh itu. "Ya ya ya, ada apa ini?" seseorang muncul dan langsung duduk di samping Yixing. Dia bernama Kim Minseok atau nama bekennya Xiumin. Walaupun Minseok 1 tingkat di atas Lay -2 tingkat di atas Sehun- tapi mereka sangat dekat bahkan sahabatan.

"Ini nih Eonni, Sehun membela Sonsaengnim bodoh itu daripada aku." kata Yixing "Lihatlah kaki ku ini, sakit sekali. Dan ini gara gara Sonsaengnim bodoh yang dibela Sehun." lanjutnya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Minseok. "Tadi aku dihukum berdiri di belakang kelas. "kata Yixing pasrah.

Hening.

Hening.

Sangat hening, bahkan tak ada yang berbicara.

Sampai saatnya-

"Wakakakakakaakakaak .." tawa Minseok pecah dan membuat semua orang yang ada di kantin menatapnya ngeri termasuk Yixing dan Sehun yang melihatnya hanya bisa cengo. Ketawanya gak bisa biasa aja apa?!

"Ya Eonni! Kenapa kau tertawa hah? Kau sama saja seperti Sehun!" kata Yixing cemberut dan mengembungkan pipinya yang membuat semua namja yang ada di kantin menatapnya gemas.

"Kyeopta." kata Minseok dan mencubit pipi Yixing. "Ya appo!" kata Yixing dan menyingkirkan tangan Minseok dari pipinya. "Sudahlah jangan berteriak lagi, bisa bisa aku tuli nanti." kata Sehun menengahi.

Yixing mendengus kesal, "Lagian memang kau yang salah kan? Kenapa kau melamun saat pelajaran?" lanjut Sehun. Saat Yixing akan menjawab…

"Hai .." ada suara gaib #plakk bukan ini suara seorang namja.

Ketiga orang itu memandang ke arah namja troll itu dan namja itu hanya tersenyum. "Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanyanya. "Tentu saja." jawab Minseok dengan mata yang berbinar. Yixing dan Sehun hanya memutar malas matanya.

Fyi, namja ini dan Minseok adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Hehehe, kalian terlihat serius. Ada apa?" tanya namja troll itu, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Chen aka Jongdae yang membela Yixing tadi saat di kelas tapi gagal. "Aku sedang menginterogasi Yixing kenapa dia melamun tadi dan mendapat hukuman." jawab Sehun. "Apakah guru baru itu sangat tampan sehingga dia terpesona?" lanjut Sehun.

"YA!" teriak Yixing. Sehun hanya terkekeh.

"Ohh itu, oh iya mianhae Yixing -ah aku tak bisa membelamu tadi." kata Jongdae pada Yixing. "Gwaenchana, hehe " jawab Yixing sambil nyengir. "Ya sudah, ayo ceritakan, kau melamunkan apa eoh?" tanya Minseok.

"Aku, aku sedang melamunkan ...emm " kata Yixing terbata-bata. Apa iya dia harus jujur? Ya malu lah kalau ketahuan dia melamunkan Sonsaengnim bodoh itu, walaupun pada kenyataanya bukan melamunkan tentang ketampanan dan kakaguman pada Sonsaengnim bodoh itu.

Yang lain tak sabar mendengar cerita Yixing. "YA! Berbicaralah yang jelas." kata Minseok. "Ne, aku penasaran." kata Jongdae. "Ne, aku juga." sekarang Sehun.

"Aku melamunkan Sonsaengnim bodoh itu-" belum sampai Yixing menyelesaikan kata katanya, yang lain sudah tertawa terbahak. "YA! Jangan berpikiran yang tidak tidak dulu." kata Yixing kesal. Yang lain malah semakin tertawa.

"Berhentilah tertawa." kata Yixing dengan wajah memelas. "Oke oke, hehe." kata Sehun lalu berhenti tertawa dan diikuti yang lain. "Tapi sebentar, aku tidak paham siapa yang kalian bicarakan. Siapa Sonsaengnim bodoh itu?" tanya Minseok polos.

Gubrakkkk, semuanya sweatdrop.

Yixing menghela nafas. "Jadi, yang dimaksud Yixing itu Kim Saem. Sonsaengnim baru yang menggantikan Cho Saem." jawab Jongdae berusaha sabar menghadapi yeojachingunya ini.

"Ohh, Kim Saem ?" kata Minseok sambil ngangguk ngangguk. "Kim Saem ?!" kata Minseok lagi yang kali ini dengan berteriak. Ketiga hoobaenya pasang wajah datar, sedatar wajah Sehun #plakkk

"Emm, apa kau juga pengagumnya? Bukankah dia tampan? Ku dengar juga dia itu sangat pintar, bukan?" tanya Minseok. "Ne, dia memang pandai." kata Jongdae. "Katanya." tambah Jondae judes -cemburu- "Dia menyelesaikan sekolahnya dengan cepat." Sehun menambahi. "Dan dia baru berumur 20 tahun." lanjutnya.

"Hanya beda 2 tahun denganku, wahh daebak! Aku juga mau jika disuruh dari yeojachingunya." kata Minseok sambil senyum senyum. "YA!" Kata Yixing dan Jongdae bersamaan. "Waeyo? Kau cemburu?" tanya Minseok menggoda .

"Ani!" Jawab Jongdae cepat. "Mengakulah Jongdae-yah." Goda Minseok lagi. Jongdae hanya membuang muka dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Tidak Jongdae-ya, aku hanya bercanda. Hanya kau yang ada di hatiku." Jawab Minseok tersenyum manis. Dan Sehun juga Yixing memasang muka pura pura muntah.

"Noona pasti cemburu juga, iya kan?" goda Sehun dan menaik turunkan alis matanya. Sonsaengnim itu kan tampan.

"Aniyo, aku bahkan sangat membencinya." kata Yixing. "Wae?" tanya Sehun dan Jongdae bebarengan. "Dia itu tidak tepat waktu, datang terlambat di hari pertama saat mengajar. Dia tidak bisa memanfaatkan waktu sebaik-baiknya." jawab Yixing.

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Sehun. Jongdae cengo ."Kau perhatian sekali." kata Minseok bermaksud menggoda Yixing. "YA! Ishh jinjja." kata Yixing. Dan yang lainnya hanya tertawa.

"Sudahlah, aku mau pergi." kata Yixing dan bangkit (?) dari kursinya. "Mau kemana ?" tanya Sehun. "Ke UKS, aku akan mengobati kakiku dulu. Uhh, rasanya nyeri sekali." jawab Yixing. "Aku ikut, aku akan mengobatimu." kata Minseok dan juga berdiri dari kursinya.

"Geurae." jawab Yixing dan mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongdae. Saat Yixing dan Minseok pergi datanglah Lu Han, dia seangkatan dengan Minseok dan faktanya dia ini pengagum Sehun.

"Meraka mau kemana?" tanya Luhan dan duduk di samping Sehun. "Ke UKS." jawab Jongdae. Dan Luhan hanya mengangguk angguk. "Ahh hyung, kalau begitu aku balik ke kelas saja." kata Sehun. "Hm." Jongdae menggumam.

"Ya! Sehun-ah!" teriak Luhan. Sehun tidak peduli dengan teriakan Luhan itu.

 **TBC Or END ?**

 **Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah review di ff 'Dirimu (KAISOO)' dan 'Saranghae Joonmyeon'**

 **Buat jihanowl7, Hugo Carbert, mian ya belum bisa buat sequel :'(**

 **Buat cumberbatch's, baymaxhug, demiapa, MissMoretz terimakasih banyak ya, seneng deh baca review dari kalin :D :D**

 **Jeongmal Gomawo** **JJJ**

 **Ini ff abal-abal :D**

 **Sebenernya ini dibuat sebelum ff 'Saranghae Joonmyeon' :D :D**

 **Ini pair fav aku setelah KAISOO *horeeeeeee**

 **Lagi gak mood bikin Kaisoo**

 **Gak tau kenapa sekarang lagi gak ngeh sama si Kai gegara konfirmasinya SM itu**

 **Aku kecewa, ya mau gimana lagi aku cuma FAN. Hm~~~~**

 **Review ya** **J** **J** **J** **Gomawo** **JJJ**


	2. Chapter 2

**DI UKS**

"Kau duduklah di sini Yixing-ah, ku ambilkan obatnya ne." kata Minseok dan mendudukkan Yixing di salah satu tempat tidur UKS lalu mengambil obat yang ada di lemari obat.

"Mungkin ini obatnya." gumam Minseok. Minseok berjalan menuju tempat tidur Yixing.

"Bukalah sepatumu." suruh Minseok. "Ohh ne." kata Yixing dan melepas sepatunya. Saat sudah terlepas tangan Minseok yang hampir mengusapkan obat itu pada Yixing langsung di cegah Yixing.

"Ahh tidak perlu, Eonni. Aku bisa sendiri." kata Yixing dengan senyuman ramah. "Tak apa, kau kan dongsaengku." jawab Minseok dan mengoleskan obatnya pada kaki Yixing.

"Gomawo eonni." kata Yixing. "Aku merepotkanmu." lanjutnya dan berusaha merebut obat yang Minseok bawa. "Tidak, aku tidak merasa direpotkan." jawab Minseok sambil menggeleng.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~SULAY~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yixing POV**

Ahh, aku sangat malas sekolah. Hari ini ada pelajaran Sonsaengnim bodoh itu. Bukannya aku tak suka pelajaran ini, sejak Cho Sonsaengnim yang mengajar pun aku suka. Tapi aku benci dengan gurunyaaaaaa. Huwaaaa eomma!

Bagaimana ini? Aku sangat tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sonsaengnim bodoh itu. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Apa aku pura pura sakit saja atau malah pura pura mati? Hahhh itu sangat konyol.

TIN TIN

YA! Itu suara klakson mobil Sehun. Mulai sekarang aku diantar jemput Sehun, ya barengan gitulah. Lagian ini kan kemauannya dia. Tak apalah, menghemat bensin kekekeke.

"Xingie, keluarlah. Sehun sudah menjemputmu." itu suara Eomma dari luars kamarku. Ahh Eomma, aku juga sudah dengar tadi. Bahkan dia mengklakson dengan suara yang sangat keras.

"Ne, aku keluar." kataku pasrah. Saat sampai ruang tengah ada Eomma di sana sedang berbincang dengan Sehun. Apa yang mereka bicarakan, kenapa senyum senyum? Ini mecurigakan.

"Eomma, bisakah aku tak berangkat hari ini?" tanyaku dengan wajah memelas. "Waeyo? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Eomma dan mengecek suhu badanku dengan cara menaruh punggung tangannya di keningku.

Eomma mengernyitkan bingung. Lalu gantian dengan Sehun. "YA Sehun!" kataku. Dasar tidak sopan. "Tidak panas kok." kata Sehun. "Ne, Sehun benar. Sudahlah sana berangkat, nanti kalian telat." kata Eomma.

"Tapi Eomma, ya ya ya Eomma ..." belum sempat aku melanjutkan perkataanku, Eomma sudah mendorongku keluar rumah dan memasukkan ku ke dalam mobil Sehun. Sehun pun menjalankan mobilnya ke sekolah.

Sehun langsung memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran depan dan menarikku keluar dari mobilnya. Aku masih sedikit meronta saat dia menarikku paksa. Tapi apa daya kekuatannya jelas lebih besar dariku.

Aku duduk di kursi kelas dan sedikit kesal. Ya sudahlah, aku pasrah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~SULAY~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Jongdae datang menghampiri Yixing dan Sehun "Ada apa Sehun-ah? Kenapa dia cemberut begitu?" tanya Jongdae. Sehun yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu pertanda tidak tau.

"Kau kenapa Yixing-ah?" tanya Jongdae. "Gweanchana." jawab Yixing masih cemberut. Jongdae memasang wajah bertanya pada Sehun.

"Sudahlah hyung, aku kembali ke kelas dulu." Kata Sehun dan keluar dari kelas Yixing juga Jongdae.

 **.**

 **.**

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Tak lama Kim Sonsaengnim masuk ke kelas.

"Pagi anak anak." sapanya. "Pagi Saem." jawab semua murid yang ada di kelas, Yixing mengatakannya dengan sangat tidak ikhlas. Yixing hanya memandang malas Kim Sonsaengnim yang sedang mengajar. Yixing hanya diam saja saat pelajaran berlangsung.

Dia badmood, sumpah.

 **.**

 **.**

Saat istirahat Yixing dan Sehun langsung ke kantin. "Kau mau makan apa noona?" tanya Sehun. "Aku tidak mau makan, pesankan Cappucino Coffe saja." jawab Yixing. Sehun langsung menuju ke counter kantin .

Sepeninggal Sehun, datanglah Minseok dan Luhan. Sunbae-nya itu. "Annyeong." sapa mereka. Yixing hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Kau di sini sendiri?" tanya Minseok. "Mana Sehun?" lanjut Luhan. Minseok dan Luhan pun duduk di depan Yixing.

Yixing hanya mendengus, yang ditanyakan Luhan pasti Sehun. Mereka semua tau bahwa Luhan menyukai namja datar itu. "Sehun sedang memesan makanan eonni." jawab Yixing. Dan kedua yeoja itu ber-oh ria.

Tak lama Sehun kembali membawa makanannya dan juga pesanan Yixing. Yixing menerima kopi itu dan meminumnya perlahan. "Annyeong Sehun-ah." sapa Luhan.

"Annyeong." jawab Sehun masih dengan wajah datar dan duduk di sebelah kanan Yixing. Tak lama, datanglah Jongin dengan nafas memburu dan langsung duduk di samping kiri Minseok.

"Ya ya ya! Kau ini kenapa eoh?" tanya Sehun. "Tolong aku, aku dikejar oleh yeoja gila." kata Jongin masih dengan nafas memburu. "Siapa? Krystal?" tanya Sehun. Jongin mengangguk tidak santai.

Fyi, Sehun dan Jongin ini teman satu klub, klub dance.

"Tenanglah di sini ada aku, dia tidak berani datang jika ada sunbae." kata Minseok dan diangguki Luhan. Terlihat Krystal berdiri di depan pintu masuk dan mencari seseorang, lebih tepatnya Jongin.

Saat tau jika Jongin sedang bersama sunbae dia mendengus dan tidak jadi menghampiri Jongin. Mereka semua tau jika Krystal menyukai Jongin, yang mereka tidak tau adalah kenapa Jongin tidak meyukai Krystal.

"Kasihan, kenapa sih kau ini sering menjauhinya? Dia cukup cantik." kata Yixing. "Ne, ku rasa eonni benar." lanjut Luhan. "Arghh, kau tidak tau. Lihatlah saat dia mengejarku malah seperti orag gilas." jawab Jongin ketus dan duduk di samping Sehun.

Minseok dan Luhan hanya cekikikan mendengar jawaban Jongin. "Lagian aku juga sudah menyukai orang lain." lanjut Jongin dan tersenyum bangga. "Nugu?" tanya mereka berempat bebarengan.

"Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo." jawabnya dan tersenyum. "Mworago?" kata Luhan. "Wae?" tanya Jongin. "Do Kyungsoo, kelas 11 A itu?" tanya Yixing. "Ne." jawab Jongin dan mengangguk antusia .

"Kyungsoo, yeoja bermata belo itu kan?" tanya Luhan memastikan. "Ne! Kyungsoo siapa lagi. Hanya dia yang bermarga Do di sekolah ini." jawab Jongin tidak santai dan mendapat jitakan dari Luhan.

"Kyungsoo nugu?" tanya Minseok innocent. "Hhh. Kyungsoo teman seangkatanku yang sering siaran di radio sekolah itu lho." Jawab Yixing. Minseok tampak berfikir.

Kyungsoo adalah tim jurnalistik di sekolah.

"Ohh dia. Dia sangat cantik menurutku." kata Minseok."Hmm, dia juga pintar." lanjut Jongdae. "Apa dia mau dengan namja hitam dan bodoh sepertimu?" tanya Sehun.

"YA! Apa maksudmu eoh? Aku ini tan bukan hitam." jawab Jongin. "Kau juga jelek." kata Jongdae. "Ya! Apa maksud kalian? Aku ini tampan dan juga seksi." jawab Jongin percaya diri. Yixing, Minseok dan Luhan hanya cekikikan mendengar percakapan 3 orang itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~SULAY~**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini hari Minggu -yang berarti semua sekolah sedang libur. Yixing masih memeluk selimut di kamarnya padahal tadi Ibunya sudah membangunkan Yixing berkali kali.

Ada seorang namja yang memasuki kamar Yixing dan melihat Yixing masih tertidur. Jadi namja itu memutuskan untuk tiduran di sebelah Yixing dan menghadap ke arah Yixing.

Namja itu memperhatikan wajah Yixing saat tertidur, walaupun sudah dari kecil dia juga sering melakukannya bahkan tidur berdua *pikirannya dilarang pervert ya* tapi dia tidak bosan.

Memandang wajah Yixing yang polos -walaupun Yixing bahhkan lebih tua darinya- seperti tidak ada beban sama sekali di hidupnya. Toh itu memang kenyataan. Jika ada apa apa dia hanya menyuruh orang suruhan appa atau maid –dalam arti lain-

Jika ingin sesuatu tinggal bilang ke Appanya pasti dibelikan. Apapun akan terkabul jika Yixing meminta pada Appanya. Dia anak tunggal.

Lama Sehun memandang Yixing yang sedang tertidur, ya namja itu adalah Sehun. Sampai Yixing melenguh dan mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Yixing merasa melihat bayangan besar di depannya.

"Ya! Siapa kau?" tanya Yixing yang langsung 100% sadar dan mendorong seseorang itu sampai seseorang itu jatuh. "Aduh. Appo." kata Sehun sambil menggosok pantatnya yang sukses mencium lantai.

Yixing mengintip siapa orang yang telah didorongnya sampai jatuh dengan mata yang menyipit dan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Hehehe mian Sehun, kau mengagetkanku." kata Yixing -saat sadar kalau itu Sehun- dan membantu Sehun berdiri. "Issshh jinjja." kata Sehun. Yixing hanya terkekeh dan tersenyum kikuk merasa bersalah pada Sehun.

"Kau sih tiba tiba ada di sampingku." kata Yixing membela dengan alasan yang sama sekali tidak logis. "Bukankah biasanya aku memang seperti itu?" jawab Sehun. Yixing hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Yixing. "Hanya ingin bermain." jawab Sehun. "Tumben, pagi sekali." jawab Yixing santai dan memakai sandal kamarnya. "Pagi? Ini sudah jam 10." jawab Sehun sambil melihat ke arah jam dinding.

"Mwo? Aku kesiangan?" tanya Yixing kaget dan langsung menuju lemari untuk mengambil baju. "Memang kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun. "Tidak kemana mana sih, hanya saja aku kan belum mandi." jawab Yixing dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sehun mencoba coba kacamata koleksi Yixing saat menunggu Yixing mandi. Kacamatnya lumayan banyak dan dengan model yang bagus bagus, dengan merk terkenal.

Sebenarnya banyak koleksi Yixing, dia sangat menyukai kacamata, earphone, jam tangan, bagpack dan sepatu. Tak berapa lama Yixing keluar dari kamar mandi dan duduk di kursi riasnya dan mulai menyisir rambut juga memoleskan bedak tipis di wajahnya.

Yixing beranjak dari duduknya "Aku akan ke bawah sebentar, kau mau ku bawakan sesuatu?" tanya Yixing. "Orange juice, dingin ya." kata Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan koleksi koleksi Yixing.

Yixing menuruni tangga dan menuju ke dapur menemui kepala koki keluarganya itu. "Oh nona, kau sudah bangun? Ingin saya buatkan sarapan apa?" tanya kepala koki itu saat melihat Yixing menghampirinya.

"Buatkan aku sereal dan juga roti panggang minumnya susu vanilla saja." kata Yixing. "Ohh baiklah." jawab kepala koki itu. "Ahh dan buatkan orange juice dingin untuk Sehun dan antarkan itu ke kamarku ne." kata Yixing sebelum kembali ke kamarnya.

Yixing langsung membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasurnya dan mengambil hp nya sambil menunggu sarapannya datang. Sehun pun langsung berbaring di samping Yixing.

Jika sedang libur Yixing memang suka bermalas malasan seperti saat ini.

"Noona." panggil Sehun. "Hm?" Yixing hanya menggumam. "Apa kau masih kesal dengan Kim Saem?" tanya Sehun.

.

.

 **Yixing POV**

"Apa kau masih kesal dengan Kim Saem?" tanya Sehun. What-the-fuck. Kenapa tiba tiba dia menanyakannya. "Ish, kenapa kau tiba tiba membicarakannya?!" jawab ku kesal.

Badmood.

"Apa noona benar benar tidak mengenal Kim Saem?" Tanya Sehun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan ku -huft-. "Ani. Wae?" jawabku.

"Aku hanya merasa kau dan dia saling mengenal sebelumnya dan dia mengingatmu, maka dari itu dia berlaku seperti itu terus. Kata Jongdae hyung, Kim Saem sering memperhatikanmu saat di kelas." jawab Sehun. "Apa noona benar benar tidak mengenalnya sebelumnya?" lanjut Sehun.

"Setiap orang yang ku kenal pasti kau juga mengenalnya Oh Sehoon." Jawabku ketus karena dia menyakan pertanyaan yang sama.

Kali ini aku mengalihkan pandangan ku dari hp, sepertinya langit langit kamar lebih menarik. Hm~ "Dan mana mungkin aku mengenal namja gila seperti dia." lanjut ku akhirnya.

"Lagian dia itu sudah tua, mana aku kenal. Kalau teman sekolahku dulu itu sepertinya tidak mungkin. Kalau yang tua aku hanya kenal teman teman kerja Appa ku." Lanjutnya.

"Dasar." Jawab Sehun.

Aku mengedikkan bahu tak peduli.

. **.**

 **.**

. **Author POV**

Tak lama, sarapan Yixing datang dibawakan oleh maidnya. "Gomawo ahjussi." kata Yixing. Setelah membungkuk, maid itu keluar dari kamar Yixing. "Itu minummu." kata Yixing pada Sehun yang masih berbaring .

"Kau benar benar tidak mau makan?" tanya Yixing memastikan. "Aku sudah sarapan di rumah tadi." Jawab Sehun. Yixing mengangguk dan menikmati sarapannya dengan tenang tanpa banyak bicara pada Sehun yang masih memandangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

SKIP BREAKFAST TIME

 **.**

 **.**

Kini Yixing berbaring di kasur dan memainkan laptopnya, tepat di sampingnya Sehun ikut memperhatikan laptop Yixing. "Wahh, so sweet sekali. Mereka akhirnya jadian juga." kata Yixing saat melihat 2 manusia beda kelamin foto bersama dengan tweet "Dating ."

"Sehun mereka so sweet sekali ya." kata Yixing pada Sehun yang ada di sampingnya. Sehun hanya bergumam. Yixing menghela nafas kasar ."Kau tidak ingin mencari yeojachingu?" tanya Yixing dan membuat Sehun membulatkan matanya sebulat bulatnya.

"Wae?" tanya Yixing yang melihat ekspresi 0.0 nya Sehun. "Kau akan menjodohkanku dengan siapa kali ini?" tanya Sehun kembali dengan wajah datarnya. Yixing terkekwe dan mulai berfikir .

"Luhan eonni." jawab Yixing enteng."Mwo?" tanya Sehun dan memandang ke arah Yixing lagi. "Hm, Luhan eonni cantik bukan? Dia juga pintar dan kurangnya ?" jawab Yixing.

"Bukankah dia juga menyukaimu?" lanjut Yixing. Dan Sehun hanya memutar matnya malas -memandang langit langit kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~SULAY~**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Yixing dan Sehun bersekolah seperti biasa. Dan hari ini, tepat pukul 8 pagi merupakan jam pelajaran Sonsaengnim yang tidak disukai Yixing bahkan dibenci Yixing. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tukul Arwanaaaa #Plakkk Kim Saem maksudnya.

"Yixing-ssi ." panggil Kim Saem. Untungnya Yixing memperhatikan Kim Saem, iya karena dia tidak ingin mendapatkan hukuman dari Sonsaengnim bodoh itu lagi. "I-iya Saem." jawab Yixing gugup.

"Mmm ..ambilkan 20 buku paket di pepustakaan untuk pelajaran ini. Tadi saya sudah bilang pada Ren Saem jadi bilang saja padanya." jelas Kim Saem. Rasanya hati Yixing sangat dongkol sekarang.

Kan banyak namja di kelasnya, kenapa harus menyuruhnya? Yang jelas jelas seorang yeoja, itu pun kalau mata Kim Saem tidak katarak. Bisa membedakan mana namja dan mana yeoja.

"Saya akan membantunya Saem." kata Jongdae saat Yixing mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Tidak perlu, buku paket ini tipis jadi tidak berat." Jawab Kim Saem cepat. "Lagian ini hukuman untuknya karena dia pernah memberi kesan buruk saat pertama kali saya mengajar di sini." lanjutnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas kertas di depannya itu.

Jongdae yang sudah beranjak pun mendudukkan pantatnya kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

.

 **Ini lanjutannya, horeeeee *party***

 **Maaf kalau ada typo**

 **Kayaknya ini bakal selesai chap depan, karena saya belum berani ngasih maslaha yang rada berat(?)**

 **Dan ini cuman menceritakan Sulay aja, mian mian *membungkuk***

 **Terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah review, favorite, dan follow ya {}**

 **Cucing, Guest, Park Chan Sung, anis. l. mufidah , aerii0110, Guest, xingmyun, HappyHeichou, qwertyxing, SLhan, widian14, with hoya, SooieBabyUke, rantooll terimakasih banyak :***

 **Saya nerima kritik dan saran kok ^^**

 **Review lagi ya** **:)**

 **Gomawo *bow***


	3. Chapter 3

**Yixing POV**

Gila ya Sonsaengnim, aku disuruh mengambil buku paket di perpustakaan? Kalian tau letak perpustakaan di mana? Di lantai 1 dan kelasku letaknya di lantai 3. Padahal Jongdae tadi sudah mau membantu. Dasar Sonsaengnim tidak punya hati.

Walaupun ini sekolah elit, tapi sekolah ini belum ada lift. Dan kami warga sekolah masih menggunakan tangga. Aku harus menaiki anak tangga satu persatu. Aku sudah seperti olahraga saja.

Saat turun sih tidak apa apa, lagian aku juga belum bawa barang yang memberatkan. Tapi nanti saat naik aku juga harus bawa buku yang jumlahnya bahkan tidak sedikit.

Mungkin setelah ini, otot di tanganku akan berbentuk melebihi ABS nya Park Chanyeol itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo." sapaku pada wanita paruh baya yang sibuk menata buku di sudut kanan itu. "Oh ,annyeong." balasnya sambil berbalik dan menatapku. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Mmm, Kim Saem menyuruh saya mengambil buku paket." kataku sopan. "Ohh, sebentar. Aku bereskan ini dulu ya." katanya yang masih sibuk menata buku di rak itu.

"Ne." jawabku dan duduk di kursi yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri .Setelah selesai dia kemabali ke tempatnya di tengah ruang perpustakaan itu dan mengambil buka dari bawah mejanya itu.

"Jumlahnya 20 ya?" tanyanya padaku dan menhitung ulang buku paket di depannya itu. "Nde." jawabku dan menghampirinya. Aku memperhatikan buku itu sebentar, benar juga buku itu tidak tebal.

"Ahh, kau bisa membawanya? Apa perlu ku bantu?" tanyanya. "Tidak perlu." jawabku dan tersenyum lalu mengangkat buku itu ."Ini tidak berat. Saya kembali dulu. Permisi." kataku dan keluar dari perpustakaan.

Duh! Lama lama ini tanganku pegal juga, aku juga dalam posisi menaiki tangga. Ahh. Molla. Tapi ini terasa sangat berat sekali.

BRUGGHHH

Ahh, sakit. Aduh kakikuuuu~. Aku jatuh tepat di anak tangga dan lututku mengenai pinggiran itu. Uhh perih sekali. Padahal ini sudah di ujung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author POV**

Yixing jatuh di anak tangga dengan tidak elitnya sehingga buku buku yang dibawanya tercecer di lantai. Yixing meringis kesakitan. Yixing mencoba berdiri dan 'brugghh' dia terjatuh lagi.

Mungkin kakinya terkilir. Ini sakit sekali, batinnya. Dan sekarang dia hanya bisa pasrah sampai seseorang menemukannya dan membantunya. Tak lama kemudian ada sepasang sepatu hitam mengkilap tepat ada di depannya. Seseorang pasti sedang berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Kau sedang apa eoh?" tanya seseorang itu ketus. Yixing mengenal suara ini. Suara yang mebuatnya badmood akhir akhir ini. Ini suara milik Kim Sonsaengnim. Yixing pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendengus kesal –tanpa diketahui Kim Saem-

"Berdiri." suruh Kim Sonsaengnim sambil mengumpulkan buku paket yang bertebaran di lantai. Merasa tidak ada jawaban Kim Sonsaengnim mengulangi perkataanya dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

Jika aku bisa berdiri sendiri, aku juga sudah berdiri dari tadi, pikir Yixing. "Saem, aku tidak bisa berdiri. Kakiku benar benar sakit." kata Yixing dengan selembut mungkin agar terdengar sopan.

Kim Sonsaengnim berlutut, melihat kaki Yixing. "Awww..ssshh." ringis Yixing saat Kim Sonsaengnim menyentuh kakinya tepat yang terkena pinggiran tadi.

Akhirnya Kim Sonsaengnim membantu Yixing berdiri. "Kau terkilir?" tanyanya. "Mungkin." jawab Yixing. "Ya sudah, aku antar ke UKS." kata Kim Sonsaengnim dan menuntun Yixing ke UKS.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~SULAY~**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Songsaenim masuk ke kelas dan membawa buku paket ."Mian anak anak ,saya sedikit terlambat karena tadi saya harus mengantar Yixing ke UKS." katanya sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi guru .

"Hye Mi kenapa ?" tanya Jongdae yang refleks berdiri ."Dia terkilir ." jawabnya ."Mwo ?" kata Jongdae. Jongdae terlihat mengeluarkan handphoenya dan mengetikkan sesuatu.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun yang sedang memperhatikan penjelasan guru mendengus saat dirasa handphonenya bergetar di sakunya.

Dengan ogah-ogahan dia mengambilnya dan membaca pesan yang masuk itu.

From : Jongdae hyung

Sehun-ah, Yixing sedang di UKS sekarang. Kakinya terkilir.

Refleks Sehun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan alhasil semua otemannya menatap ke arahnya -termasuk guru yang mengajar-

"Oh Sehun, ada apa?" Tanya Songsaengnim datar. "Mmm.." sehun bingung harus menjawab apa. "Ku rasa, aku perlu ke kamar mandi." Lanjutnya cepat.

"Ya sudah, cepat sana." Jawab Sonsangnim dan melanjutkan menjelaskan.

Sehun membuka pintu UKS dengan tidak berperikepintuan(?) dan langsung membuat Yixing kaget. "Noona, gwaenchana?" tanya Sehun sambil menuju ke brankas yang Yixing tiduri.

"Hm." Yixing hanya bergumam. "Dimana euisa ?" tanya Sehun. "Baru dipanggilkan." jawab Hye Mi yang meringis menahan sakit pada kakinya .

Bagaimana bisa seorang euisa pergi sedangkan di sini muridnya ada yang membutuhkannya, akan aku pidana dia, batin Sehun. "Dasar, euisa baboya!" kata Sehun sambil mendengus kesal.

"YA! Siapa yang kau sebut babo ha?" tanya seseorang di belakang Sehun yang tak lain adalah Yifan, euisa UKS sekolah. Sehun terlonjak kaget dan pura pura lupa dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, Yixing hanya terkikik.

"Mian euisa, sudahlah tolong cepat obati Yixing noona." kata Sehun akhirnya. Yifan hanya mendengus sebal dan langsung mengambil obat.

Lalu Yifan menghampiri Yixing dan memeperhatikan luka di kaki Yixing. "Lukanya sudah membengkak dan biru, mungkin ini akan sedikit sakit." kata Yifan.

Yixing sudah keringat dingin. "Sehun-ah pegangi Yixing ya, jaga agar dia tidak berteriak keras. Aku tidak mau mengganggu murid lain yang masih belajar." kata Yifan dan menoleh ke Sehun.

Sehun langsung duduk di samping Yixing yang sedang berbaring. "Tenang ya Yixing." kata Yifan dan Yixing hanya mengangguk sekali. Saat Yifan memijat kaki Yixing yang terkilir. Yang terjadi adalah...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA.." jerit Yixing yang mungkin sampai ke planet pluto #plak. "YA OH SEHUN! Sudah ku bilang jangan sampai Yixing berteriak!" Yifan menatap tajam Sehun.

Sehun hanya menggeram, bukan salahnya kan kalau Yixing berteriak. Ini salah Yifan yang tidak ber hati hati mungkin atau memang Yixing yang berlebihan. "Ne." kata Sehun pasrah.

Saat Yifan memijat lagi ,Sehun sudah siap mengambil ancang ancang. Sebelum Yixing berteriak Sehun sudah membekap mulut Yixing dengan tangannya. Yixing berontak dan memukul mukul punggung tangan Sehun yang membekapnya.

Saking menahan sakitnya Yixing sampai mengeluarkan airmata. "Sudah selesai, uljimayo. Cengeng sekali." kata M Yifan mencibir sambil memerban kaki Yixing yang sudah dipijit dan diolesi obat.

Sehun yang melihat Yixing sungguh tidak tega, dia hanya bisa menghapus airmata Yixing yang masih mengalir di pipi mulusnya itu. "Sudahlah noona, uljimayo." kata Sehun.

" . Appo." Yixing masih terisak tapi perlahan mereda. "Sudahlah, kau mau pulang sekarang? Aku akan mengantarmu." tawar Sehun dan Yixing mengangguk. "Euisa, buatkan surat ijin untuk Yixing noona juga untukku ya." kata Sehun dan merangkul Yixing bermaksud membantu Yixing berjalan.

"Kenapa juga dengan kau?" tanya Minho. "Aku akan pulang mengantarnya." jawab Sehun dan meninggalkan UKS. Yifan hanya mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya, sungguh murid kurang ajar. Sudah menyuruh, juga tidak menggunakan kata 'tolong', dia pikir aku ini adiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~SULAY~**

 **.**

 **.**

2 minggu lebih sudah terlalui, kaki Yixing pun sudah baikan. Selama 2 minggu itu dia selalu diantar jemput oleh Sehun. Sebenarnya Yixing sedikit tak enak hati jika harus selalu merepotkan Sehun.

Bahkan 2 minggu itu pula Sehun selalu di rumah Yixing sampai larut malam hanya untuk menjaga Yixing. Memang jika sahabat tidak akan tega melihat seorang temannya jatuh sakit.

Kini hari hari juga dilalui seperti biasanya. Hari ini hari minggu, sekolah seharusnya libur tapi Yixing berangkat. Pasalnya tadi malam dia mendapat sms dari Kim Sonsaengnim yang isinya "Tolong besok berangkat pukul 08.00 ke sekolah saya akan memberi tambahan pelajaran. Jika tidak berangkat, hukuman ada di tangan saya."

Begitulah kira kira. Dasar Sonsaengnim bodoh tidak punya otak, hari Minggu masih saja menyuruh muridnya masuk, hari Minggu kan seharusnya untuk bermain atau berlibur, pikir Yixing.

Yixing diantar supir tadi, dia tidak bareng Sehun. Karena sampai pukul 07.45 Sehun belum sampai rumahnya, mungkin Sehun kesiangan. Bahkan tadi dia sudah mencoba menghubunginya beberapa kali, tapi tidak diangkat.

Suasana sekolah benar benar sepi, kalau dipikir siapa yang akan ke sekolah di hari libur begini. Yixing memasuki kelas, tidak ada orang sama sekali. Padahal ini sudah jam 8 tepat.

Saat Yixing mundur bermaksud keluar kelas, di belakang ada yang menabraknya dan membuat Yixing kaget sontak dia berkata "ASTAGA!" lalu langsung menoleh ke belakang.

Dan ternyata orang yang ditabraknya itu adalah Kim Sonsaengnim. "Oh Saem." katanya sambil mengelus dadanya. "Annyeonghaseyo." Lanjut Yixing dan sedikit membungkuk. Orang di depannya hanya cuek bebek. "Saem, apa aku salah kelas?" tanya Yixing.

"Kenapa sepi sekali?" lanjutnya. "Tidak, kau tidak salah kelas." jawab Kim Sonsaengnim. "Lalu, dimana semua anak anak?" tanya Yixing lagi. "Mereka tidak ada." jawab Kim Sonngsaenim santai.

"Maksudanya?" tanya Yixing tidak mengerti. "Mereka tidak ada, mereka ada di rumah masing-masing." Jawab Kim Sonsaengnim.

"M-mereka tidak berangkat?" Tanya Yixing menahan emosi. "Untuk apa mereka berangkat?" tanya Kim Sonsaengnim masih berhadapan dengan Yixing.

"B-bukankah kau menyuruh kami berangkat?" tanya Yixing lagi. "Tidak, saya hanya menyuruhmu saja berangkat." jawab Kim Sonsaengnim santai. Yixing sontak membulatkan matanya, hampir keluar malahan itu mata.

'Sepertinya nilai ku di pelajaran ini baik baik saja, tidak jelek. Aku juga sudah tidak mencari masalah bukan dengannya? Terus kenapa aku di suruh berangkat, atau jangan jangan...' pikir Yixing.

Kim Songsaenim mendekat ke arah Yixing sontak Yixing mundur. Tapi sial ,dia sudah menabrak dinding di belakangnya. Kini wajah Yixing juga Kim Sonsaengnim sangat dekat. "A-apa yang s-saem lakukan?" tanya Yixing gugup.

Bahkan sekarang dia dapat merasakan hembuasan nafas Kim Sonsaengnim menabrak wajahnya."Mmm..apa kau benar benar lupa denganku ?" tanya Kim Sonsaengnim dengan bahsa informal, biasa nya dia memakai bahasa formal, bukan?Ini bahaya ,pikir Yixing.

Tak ada jawaban dari Yixing -dia terlalu gugup atau malahan takut- , Kim Sonsaengnim mengelus pipi sebelah kiri Yixing dan sontak Yixing memalingkan wajahnya agar tangan Songsaenim bodoh itu tidak menyentuhnya.

"Apa benar kau lupa, hm?" tanya Kim Sonsaengnim lagi. "M-maksudnya?" tanya Yixing lirih untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Jujur, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat sekarang.

"Oh ya, berarti kau tak mengingatnya." kata Kim Sonsaengnim. "Aku dengan senag hati akan mengingatkannya padamu." lanjutnya. "Apa kau mengingat anak kecil yang menangis di pinggir Sungai Han gara gara ditinggal temannya, ha?"

 **.**

 **.**

 ***** FLASHBACK *****

 **Suho POV**

"Huaaaaaa, hiks hiks, huaaaa.." samar samar ku dengar ada seseorang menangis. Siapa yang menangis? Aku yang penasaran mencari sosok itu. Aku melihat sekeliling, dan BINGO !

Di sudut taman ada seorang yeoja kecil yang menangis sangat keras dan tersedu sedu. Aku menghampirinya. Ku perhatikan dulu wajahnya dan juga semuanya. Dia bukan orang jahat kan?

Tetapi dia menundukkan wajahnya, aku tak bisa melihatnya. Yang ku tau, dia ini lebih kecil dariku, memakai gaun putih bersih selutut. Mungkin umurnya lebih muda 2 atau 3 tahun dariku, mungkin. Aku menepuk pundaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author POV**

PUK

Seseorang namja menepuk pundak yeoja kecil di hadapannya yang sedang menundukkan wajahnya. Perlahan lahan yeoja kecil itu mendongak. "Hiks hiks.." yeoja itu masih terisak.

Namja di hadapannya memerhatikannya. Menikmati polesan bidadari yang diciptakan Tuhan yang sedang di depannya itu. Cantik, kulit putihnya, hidung bangirnya walau merah karena sedang menangis dan mata indahnya itu juga rambut hitamnya yang panjang.

Yeoja itu masih mendongak dan menangis yang membuat namja itu sadar. "Kau kenapa?" tanya namja itu. "Hiks hiks.." yeoja itu masih terisak. "Wae?" tanya namja itu halus.

"Hiks, Sehun meninggalkanku. Huaa.." kata yeoja kecil itu dan malah menangis dengan keras. "Mmmm.." namja itu tampak berfikir. Sehun nugu? Ahh mungkin temannya, batinnya. "Geurae, kita cari bersama ya." ajak namja itu.

Yeoja itu memperhatikan namja itu dengan mata sayu karena habis menangis. "Aku bukan orang jahat, jadi tenang saja." kata namja itu yang sadar diperhatikan oleh yeoja itu.

Menyadari yeoja kecil itu mengangguk, namja itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu yeoja itu berdiri. Yeoja kecil itu menerima uluran tangan namja itu. Mereka pun mengelilingi taman masih dengan tangan bertautan untuk mencari seseorang yang bernama 'Sehun' itu.

Saat mereka melewati pedagang penjual permen kapas, Yeoja kecil itu menghentikan langkahnya. Refleks namja itu juga menghentikan langkahnya. "Ada apa ?" tanyanya. Merasa tidak ada jawaban, namja itu mengikuti arah pandang yeoja kecil itu.

'Pedagang Permen Kapas' ya itu yang di perhatikan yeoja kecil itu. "Kau mau membelinya?" tanya namja itu. Yeoja itu menolehkan kepalanya menatap namja itu yang masih memandang pedagang itu.

"Tapi aku tidak membawa uang." kata yeoja kecil itu lirih. Tanpa menjawab perkataan yeoja kecil itu, namja itu menyeret(?) tangan yeoja itu menuju ke penjual permen kapas.

"Ahjussi, aku beli 1 ya." kata namja itu pada penjual permen kapas. Penjual permen kapas itu mengambilkan satu untuk namja itu dan namja itu memberi uang yang ada di kantung celananya, untung uangnya cukup.

Namja itu memberikan permen kapas yang dibelinya untuk yeoja kecil itu. Yeoja kecil itu mengerjapkan matanya lucu menandakan dia tidak paham. "Untukmu ." kata namja itu tersenyum dengan senyum angelicnya.

Yeoja kecil itu mengambil permen kapas itu ragu. "Gomawo." kata yeoja kecil sambil tersenyum. Uh, dia juga memiliki dimple yang manis, batin namja itu. "Ne, makan di kursi itu dulu ya." kata namja itu dan yeoja kecil itu mengangguk. Mereka menduduki sebuah kursi di taman itu.

Yeoja itu memakan permen kapasnya lahap dan dengan mata berbinar. Namja itu hanya memandang yeoja itu sambil tersenyum. Merasa di perhatikan yeoja kecil itu menoleh ke namja itu.

"Kau mau?" tanya yeoja itu. Namja itu hanya diam. Yeoja kecil itu memberi permen kapas itu pada namja itu. "Kita makan bersama ya." Kata yeoja itu. Mereka pun memakan permen kapas itu bersama.

"Mmm..." Yeoja kecil itu bergumam. "Wae?" Tanya namja itu. "Siapa namamu?" Tanya yeoja kecil itu. "Suho, Kim Suho imnida." Jawab namja itu setelah tadi sempat berfkir sebentar.

"Oh." Jawab yeoja kecil itu. "Kau?" Tanya namja itu. "Zhang Yixing imnida, tapi kau bisa panggil aku Yixing." Kata yeoja itu menjelaskan dan namja itu hanya mengangguk.

"Yixing noona.." teriak seoarng namja kecil yang seumuran dengan Yixing itu dari kejauhan yang sedang berlari menghampirinya. Saat namja kecil itu sampai dia langsung memeluk Yixing.

"Hiks hiks, kau meninggalkanku." Kata yeoja itu dan kembali menangis ."Mianhae, tadi aku hanya ingin meminta uang kepada appa tapi kau malah sudah tidak ada di sana." Jelas namja kecil itu. "Uljimayo, mianhae." Kata namja itu lagi.

Namja yang diketahui bernama Suho itu hanya memandang keduanya. Mungkin namja ini yang bernama Sehun, pikirnya. Yixing bergumam lalu memandang Suho itu ."Suho-ssi, perkenalkan ini Sehun. Sehun perkenalkan ini Suho." Kata Yixing memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

Kedua namja itu pun bersalaman. "Noona, kajja. Kita di cari eommamu." Kata Sehun setelah melepas tangannya. Yixing mengangguk, sebelum dia pergi dia menoleh ke Suho.

"Suho-ssi terimakasih untuk tadi, semoga kita bertemu lagi." Kata Yixing. Suho hanya tersenyum dan berkata dalam hati "Semoga.". Lalu Yixing dan Sehun meninggalkan Suho.

 **.**

 ***** FLASHBANCK END *****

 **.**

 **.**

Yixing mengingatnya, ya sekarang Yixing mengingatnya. "Anda Suho?" tanya Yixing hati hati. Kim Sonsaengnim menjauhkan wajahnya dari Yixing dan bergumam kecil. "Kau sudah ingat, ahh ku kira kau tidak akan melupankanku." Katanya.

Yixing terkejut dengan jawaban Kim Sonsaengnim. "Anda benar Suho?" tanya Yixing lagi. Dan Kim Sonsaengnim hanya mengangguk. "Jangan menggunakan bahasa formal, kau sudah mengingatku sekarang" katanya. "Bogoshipo." kata Yixing pelan tapi masih di dengar oleh Kim Sonsaengnim.

"Mworago?" tanya Kim Songsaenim lagi. "Bogoshipoyo." kata Yixing dengan suara yang sedikit keras dari sebelumnya. "Aku tak salah dengar kan?" tanya Kim Sonsaengnim. "YA! Kau ini sangat menyebalkan." kata Yixing dan mempoutkan bibirnya .

Kim Sonsaengnim terkikik pelan. "Padahal saat pertama bertemu dulu kau sangat baik." lanjutnya. "Aku memang baik." kata Kim Sonsaengnim cepat. Yixing hanya mendengus.

"Kau kemana selama ini?" tanya Yixing. "Padahal dulu aku masih sering pergi ke Sungai Han agar bertemu denganmu." kata Yixing lagi. "Oh ya?hahahaha." jawab Kim Sonsaengnim sambil tertawa .

"Jangan geer, aku hanya ingin balas budi." potong Yixing. Kim Sonsaengnim menghentikan tawanya. "Aku melanjutkan sekolah di Amerika tapi sekarang aku sudah kembali." katanya.

Yixing hanya tersenyum, senyum senang. "Mianhae, membuatmu menunggu." kata Kim Sonsaengnim. "Ya! Ku bilang jangan geer, aku tak menunggumu." jawab Yixing.

"Yayayaya." jawab Kim Songsaenim dan menahan tawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Endingnya gak banget ya -,-**

 **Mian, emang cuman segini idenya. Dari awal sudah direncanakan seperti ini.**

 **Maaf buat yang belum puas :'(**

 **Aku suka nulis ff baru-baru ini, jadi masih banyak kekurangan *bow***

 **Maaf ya, karena alurnya kemarin aku perlambat. Beneran cuman segitu idenya.**

 **Makasih buat yang review, favorite dan follow *bow***

 **Terimakasih banyak buat SLhan, Park Chsn Sung, anis. l. mufidah, fira, ParkEunWoo, prillkim22, rama24, Cucing, Guest, fira, aerii0110, Guest, xingmyun, HappyHeichou, qwertyxing, widian14, SooieBabyUke, rantooll**


End file.
